


Sweet Surrender

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two most important people in Hikaru's life have their own issues to deal with when it comes to love, leaving Hikaru at a loss - he can't be with either of them, regardless of how much he loves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. That means most likely, there will be no sequel. Sorry. I know it feels like there should be more, and there should, it just hasn't happened to me yet, heh. I've been writing from personal perspectives a lot lately, so that's why you haven't seen any fanfics from me. I've been writing personal stuff. So I decided to do this one in fanfiction, because I'm sure you all miss me by now.

This is a drabble. That means most likely, there will be no sequel. Sorry. I know it feels like there should be more, and there should, it just hasn't happened to me yet, heh. I've been writing from personal perspectives a lot lately, so that's why you haven't seen any fanfics from me. I've been writing personal stuff. So I decided to do this one in fanfiction, because I'm sure you all miss me by now.

* * *

"It doesn't mean much. It doesn't mean anything at all." - Sweet Surrender _Sarah McLachlan_

**Sweet Surrender**

Hikaru pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. What was he going to do?

He had two best friends. Waya, the loud-mouthed, wild beauty, and Akira, the quiet, passionate enigma, a mystery to everyone around him. He loved them both, he knew. His relationship experience was limited, but he had dated them both. Both relationships were on and off, very troubled and almost agonizing. But they were inspiring and uplifting, too. He had dated Waya longer, though perhaps it was because Akira was so reserved and needed a lot of time to sort out his own life before becoming part of Hikaru's.

If only the problem were as simple as picking between them. He'd pick Akira without question, because though Waya would always have a place in his heart, Akira was on his level. Only Akira could meet his passion, his intensity. But it was much more complicated than that.

Akira was scared. Of course, it was to be expected, as their relationship was very unorthodox, and wasn't viewed as correct or healthy by many. Akira had a hard time fitting Hikaru into his schedule, and his love for Go would astonish even the highest of Go players. It occupied most of his heart. He had been the one to break it off, and he left no clear hints as to where things were headed. Hikaru was doubtful that Akira even knew himself.

Then there was the situation with Waya. He had gone and fallen in love with Isumi-san, which was something that many thought had happened a long time ago. But Hikaru still occupied much of Waya's heart, and Waya's resolve was very small. Hikaru didn't really like to admit it, but he had let Waya cheat on Isumi-san with him. There was guilt there, but he didn't know what to do about it.

So the two people he loved the most had their own issues. But what was Hikaru to do? Should he follow Akira through it to the end? Or should he take Waya away from Isumi? He was doubtful that he'd be happy if he did either of these things.

Warmth pooled in his eyes and down his face, but he ignored it. He felt so lost, so unknowing. He wanted help, but the only people he could turn to were the very people involved. What did this all mean?

"It doesn't mean much," He whispered to himself bitterly. "It doesn't mean anything at all." He clenched his teeth and surrendered to the aching pain within.

It was several hours later when Akira found him, broken and sobbing, laying in a ball on Akira's front porch. "It's not your fault," he whispered softly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Himerus and Eros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434480) by [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon)




End file.
